Field office
Field Offices '''(also called '''Cog Dominiums) are Cog Buildings in Toontown. They announced it in a PDF file as well as blog which you can download at the Disney website. It was released on Test Toontown January 20, 2011, And Live Toontown, February 17, 2011. Currently though, Field Offices are for Sellbots only right now. It is rumored that the process of Sellbots (Doodle, Storm Sellbot) will be the same for Cashbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots. Description In late 2009/early 2010, DIMG announced that "later this year, the Cogs will unleash something big... their sinister new office buildings, Cog Dominiums". Cog Dominiums have been renamed to Field Offices. Field Offices are The new cog buildings in Toontown onlin e which introduce some cog based mini games. Which is shown in many Field Office footages around the net. Field Offices will bring toons new challenges in the game. It was supposed to be in released 2010, but they were working on hacking so Field Offices were delayed. (Prove?) PDF Link : PDF:Cog-dominium/disney/TTfactSheet-Final.pdf Rumors 1) Field Offices has a connection with the Rumored Cog Nation in someway. Not yet confirmed 2) Other types of Cogs will recieve their own Field Offices or a type of Cog Dominium. 3) Some of Cog Dominium pictures are seen on the screens in the Executive suite, this might be proof of Cog nation. Notes *A video was discovered from Schell Games showing seven seconds of gameplay from Field Offices. But now there is also videos showing Field Offices in the phase files. ( like video above ) The Footage displayed a Toon using a Backpack with a Helicopter Motor installed inside it collecting Cog Memos with a Legal Eagle Flying on the sidelines. (Possibly showing a Toontask involving grabbing these memos and returning to HQ with a set amount of them for info on the Cog's Plans, or for same use as Jokes.) *Disney did NOT make field offices; it was Schell Games who made them. 330px|right SOS Toons Main Article: SOS Toon (Field Office) Toon-Up *Phil Bettur (Royal Blue Monkey, no star) *Emma Phatic (Royal Blue Bear, 1 star) *GiggleMesh (Citrine Bear, 2 star) Lure *Des Traction (Aqua Duck, no star) *Dee Version (Pink Mouse, 1 star) *Bo Nanapeel (Orange Monkey, 2 star) Sound *Bea Sharpe (Sea Green Monkey, no star) *Otto Toon (Citrine Bear, 1 star) *Al Capella (Bright Red Pig, 2 star) Drop *Anne Ville (Lime Green Pig, no star) *Bud Erfingerz (Coral Horse, 1 star) *J.S. Bark (Sienna Dog, 2 star) Trivia *The SOS rarity depends on what neighborhood you're in. Toontown Central gives no-star sos, to 1-star SOS, the same goes with Donald's Dock, Daisy Gardens, and Minnie's Melodyland. While 2-star SOS can be only found in The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland. *The Toons trapped in the cage are the shopkeepers of that building that the Cogs took over. *Originally, Field Offices were going to look the same, but skinnier and taller. *Although only Sellbot Field Offices are released, proof can be found that there will be Lawbot Field Offices in the Toontown Phase Files, as seen above. *The hardest Field Offices are in Donald's Dreamland. Gallery Outside Sellbot Field Offices.jpg|Field Offices side view Field Office pic 2.png|Field Offices Front View Side View Sellbot Field Office.jpg|Field Offices closer-side view Field Office pic 1.png|The Toon is rescued and rewards an SOS Toon. FieldOffice ddl.jpg|This picture was taken on the live release. Cog Dominium.png|Field Office as it looks like on the Toontown site FO.jpg|A Field Office Field Office Toontown.jpg|Toon HQ News Image Mover and Shaker Portrait.PNG|Mover and Shaker Portrait|link=Mover and Shaker The Field Office.png|The Field Office Release Tyler the Field Office.png Executive Suite.png|The Executive Suite Stolen Jokes.png|Jokes Stolen! Before the Release.png|Before the Release Executive suite.jpg|Executive Suite Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Gameplay Category:Cog Battles Category:SOS Toons Category:Shopkeeper Toons Category:Field Office Rewards Category:Lawbots